


Any Day (Octavian x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Poor Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Sometimes, sacrifices must be made.*Deceiving title and summary, this is literally stupid fluff*





	1. Chapter 1

        You sighed as you were stopped in the middle of the path by a smug looking Octavian. Percy, who was standing next to you, looked annoyed and a bit confused. Octavian ignored him in favor of smirking at you.

"Hello (Y/N)," he greeted snootily.

"Hi, Octavian. What do you need?" you asked unamused, trying to get away quickly.

Octavian raised an eyebrow at you. "I think you know," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

You scoffed and grabbed Percy's wrist and began to pull him past Octavian. You called over your shoulder, "And you know my answer."

You pulled Percy along quietly for a few minutes before he finally asked, "What was that?"

You turned to him, stopping just outside of the arena. "I know you don't like him, but it's rude to call him a 'that'."

Percy frowned. "That's not what I mean."

You sighed, again, and shrugged your shoulder. "Just Octavian being an ass again, nothing to worry about."

Percy rested a hand on your shoulder. "You know, if he's bothering you I'd be happy to help."

You grinned at Percy as you walked into the arena. "Thanks, but I think I can handle myself."

Percy chuckled. "I don't doubt it."

_~Time Skip~_

You groaned as you laid down on the couch you had begged Reyna for because "I'm not sitting on the floor Reyna."

You heard Octavian scoff at you as he cut open another stuffed animal, an obsession you thought was weird, but you weren't going to change him any time soon.

"So?" Octavian asked from across the room.

You scoffed at him and threw an arm over your eyes. You didn't reply at first, gathering your thoughts. Finally, you pulled together a sentence, "You're not my favorite person today."

"I'm not your favorite person on any day," Octavian replied bluntly. You shrugged, a bit awkward with your position, and flipped over on your stomach. You rested your chin on your crossed arms and watched Octavian as he finished... doing whatever he was doing. 'Predicting' Percy's ultimate doom probably. Weirdo.

"So," Octavian drawled while he turned around to face you. You groaned, already knowing what he wanted. "You sure you won't help me?"

"Yes Octavian," you sighed, "I'm sure I'm not going to give you dirt on Percy."

Octavian pouted and whined, "But (Y/N)!"

"But Octy," you mocked him, sitting up."

He crossed his arms and glared at you. You rolled your eyes and stood up. You walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. You kissed him quickly before whispering in his ear, "Percy has a panda pillow pet he's fond of."

You watched in amusement as Octavian's eyes lit up. He kissed you before turning to his work and plotting again.

 _Sorry Percy,_ you mentally apologized,  _but pouty boyfriends are too annoying to deal with._


	2. Chapter 2

    Percy wandered up to you, looking perplexed. You crossed your arms as you greeted him. "Hey Percy, what's with the face?"

"...Was that an insult?" Percy asked after a second, not sure what the intent was behind your comment.

You shrugged, "If you want it to be."

"I'm supposed to go to the Apollo temple?" Percy said, more like asked. He obviously had no idea where that was or why he needed to go there. You assumed it had to do with the tidbit you told Octavian.

Instead of helping Percy, you commented, "And you need your bag why?"

Of course, you know why, even if Percy didn't. You knew that was where his Pillow Pet was safely tucked away. For now.

"I don't trust that someone won't go through my stuff," Percy replied, nervously adjusting the straps of the bag.

You nodded in understand and motioned for Percy to follow you. "Lucky for you, I have business at the Apollo temple anyway. So follow me."

Were you going to tell Percy that your business was bugging Octavian to go on a date? No. It's not like he needed to know. Percy followed you obediently and walked silently next to you. You could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out a) why he was told to go to the Apollo temple and b) why  _you_ needed to go there.

Whatever he was thinking was probably wrong. Oh well.

As you climbed the hill you could hear Octavian shuffling around. Walking into the temple you spotted Octavian placing his knife in his belt. He turned to the two of you with a creepy smile.

"Ah, Percy! There you are," he greeted, leaning against his alter in attempts to be cool. "Oh and (Y/N), what do I owe the visit?"

Rolling your eyes you walked over to your couch (because no one else used it so it was  _yours_ ). Sitting down you leaned your head on your fist and waved a hand to let Octavian know you were just watching for the time being. You mostly tuned out Percy and Octavian's talking, contemplating ideas on how to blackmail Octavian to go out for dinner in New Rome. But you dialed back in when you heard Octavian say, "That's a beautiful specimen. May I?"

You watched as Percy reluctantly released his grip on the pillow, Octavian nearly ripping it out of his hands. Quickly, Octavian grabbed his knife and slashed through the pillow despite Percy's shout.

"This will do perfectly for the prophecy," Octavian said as he took the slain panda over to his alter. Percy watched him walk away with horror and hurt on his face. You could see the moment his hate for Octavian sky-rocketed. It was amusing.

"So (Y/N), what do you need?" Octavian asked over his shoulder, pushing around the stuffing.

Standing up, you stretched and walked over to Octavian. You wrapped your arms around him, uncaring if Percy's piercing stare. "I was gonna blackmail you into dinner in New Rome, but you seem occupied."

Octavian hummed. "I'm in a good mood. Hot chocolate and the park?"

"Sounds fun. Does 4 work?" you asked, resting your head on his shoulder, watching as he idly pushed around the stuffing.

"Yes, now kindly leave. You're messing up my concentration," Octavian said, patting one of your hands. You scoffed and released him. You moved to leave, pausing to pat Percy's shoulder.

"I'll buy you a new one," you whispered to him, feeling a little guilty at the obvious distress on his face.

But hey, you got a date out of the betrayal, so you weren't that guilty. You were doing it for your better interest. And Percy's pillow pet just happen to be collateral damage.


End file.
